


【Arthurm】放纵(pwp)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: ABO预警❗NTR预警❗我简陋的剧情和咸鱼曲太太的超级辣滴云霄飞车~





	【Arthurm】放纵(pwp)

酒吧里打架的事情都是家常便饭，那些醉鬼在酒精的刺激下总是会做出一些平时不会做的事情，这种情况一般叫来几个彪形大汉就能够轻松的解决。  
由于亚瑟得天独厚的毛利血统，连请保镖的钱也省了，每次他的酒吧里有人打架只需要服务生来喊他，他就能够一手一个醉鬼把他们扔出门外。  
今天又有两个不长眼的醉鬼在他的酒吧里打了起来，杯子酒瓶被砸的满地都是。  
照旧，亚瑟一手一个提溜起了两个人就往酒吧外拖，但是听力敏锐的他很意外的捕捉到了一声轻笑，他抬头看向声源，一张带着一丝嘲讽笑容的清冷脸庞闯入了他的视野。  
精致的梳在脑后的金发，高挺的鼻梁，薄凉的嘴唇，在柔和的面部线条下显得莫名的有些温柔的感觉。  
亚瑟把那两个醉鬼扔出去，拿着那两个人的“合理的”赔偿回到了酒吧里，他从吧台那里点了两杯酒，厚着脸皮去那个让他眼前一亮的年轻人的桌子那里拼桌。  
“我可以坐在这里吗？”看着附近的空桌子，角落里的年轻人并没有拒绝。亚瑟把手里的那杯白俄递给年轻人，他觉得这种有些甜腻的鸡尾酒很像是眼前这个omega的味道。  
是的，他大概也能猜到他刚才看到的那两个醉鬼alpha估计也是为了这个长相精致的omega才争风吃醋的打了起来的。  
“为什么请我喝酒？”奥姆的酒量并不好，但鉴于他今天来酒吧的目的就是买醉，他没有犹豫酒拿起酒杯，一口气喝光了这个英俊的alpha递给他的酒，却意外的被辛辣的伏特加呛的咳嗽了两声。  
“因为我想我们或许可以交个朋友朋友。第一次来？”看着眼前的omega被一杯甜味的鸡尾酒给呛到，亚瑟才意识到这个举止文雅的omega或许并不是一个常来这种地方的人。  
“嗯。”奥姆语气有些低落，他以前从不来这种地方，要不是今天上午发生的事情让他有些失魂落魄，他也不至于跑来这种地方买醉。  
“发生了什么？我看你好像有些不开心。”亚瑟喝一口杯子里的纯伏特加，他从小在父亲开的“灯塔”酒吧里玩，却只钟爱喝不掺任何东西的伏特加，这种很像他的信息素的味道的酒。  
“没什么大不了的事情，不过是发现了我的丈夫和我的助理搞在了一起而已。”不知是酒精还是信息素的作用，奥姆觉得自己的脑袋有些晕晕的，身子也有一种轻飘飘的感觉。  
“...来，喝酒。”不知道该怎么安慰奥姆的亚瑟喊来侍者，给他拿来了两瓶他最爱的伏特加，两个人人手一瓶。  
酒精使的一向寡言奥姆打开了话匣子，搂着亚瑟的肩膀就开始给他讲自己今天经历的憋屈的事情，而亚瑟也不介意听这个挂在他身上的陌生omega讲他的故事。

当亚特兰蒂斯军工与泽贝尔金融的合作震惊了许多人，一向以利为先的泽贝尔金融的老板涅柔斯竟然选投资一家老朋友开的即将倒闭的公司，很多人都对这件事情感到不可思议。  
不过之后亚瑟兰蒂斯一路崛起为世界最大的军工企业证明了涅柔斯的眼光确实毒辣，世人也更加叹服涅柔斯这只老狐狸的眼光。  
而奥姆的婚姻不过是这次伟大的合作的附属品罢了，亚特兰蒂斯军工的小少爷，嫁给了泽贝尔金融的董事长，能够保证两家公司的合作牢不可破，也算是给出资方涅柔斯的一种回报。  
婚后的生活平淡如水，涅柔斯并不是个浪漫的人对奥姆却还是不错的，这个强大的alpha并没有永久标记他的妻子，或许是因为他不想让任何人成为他的软肋，奥姆是这样想的，所以当他怀上了涅柔斯的孩子以后，就十分心甘情愿的帮这个比他大了很多岁的alpha生下了这个孩子。  
今天是孩子该去打疫苗的日子，奥姆让仆人抱了这可爱的小少爷去医院接种疫苗，为了补偿冷落了很久的丈夫，奥姆则是十分罕见的去了丈夫的公司办公室想给他一个惊喜。  
涅柔斯的秘书看他来了有些吃惊，慌忙的拦住了要进入办公室的他，奥姆仿佛明白了什么，他推开那个助理，从那个并没有关严实的门缝里看进去，她的丈夫涅柔斯正搂着他的助理维科，两个人笑的不知道有多开心。  
奥姆跟涅柔斯的助理说别跟他说自己来过，就打开门头也不回的走了出去，他给涅柔斯准备的惊喜的礼物也被他顺手丢进了垃圾桶。

然后他就在酒吧里遇到了亚瑟，这个年轻、强壮且十分豪爽的年轻alpha，在酒精的作用下，一直过着安分守己的日子的奥姆，很难不被这样一个像一团火一样的热情的alpha所吸引。  
奥姆不记得他们是如何发展到这一步的了，伏特加的酒香还在唇齿间萦绕，双眼迷离的看着两腿之间耸动的毛茸茸的脑袋，湿润的口腔，灵活的舌头，极大的取悦了自己，“哈·····你很有技术嘛”奥姆十分享受这种服务，他已经很久没有发泄了，他已经感觉到自己那张接纳男人的小嘴逐渐湿润，奥姆张开双腿，让亚瑟更方便侵犯自己，粗糙的胡子摩擦着奥姆光溜溜的下身，灵巧的舌头在阴茎上扫荡，粗糙健壮的手指在湿润的入口徘徊，要进不进的态度，让奥姆很苦恼，亚瑟放过了已经被他吮吸的发红的阴茎，奥姆分泌的液体还在他的胡子上，bulingbuling的样子，让奥姆分外羞耻，亚瑟粗糙的手指摩擦着奥姆的阴唇，粉嫩白净的颜色，一点也不像生过孩子的omega，也许是因为涅柔斯除了临时标记那一次之外再也没碰过奥姆的原因，奥姆的发情期也是靠抑制剂度过，在亚瑟的舔弄下，奥姆感觉自己都快迎来久违的发情期了。  
亚瑟拨开奥姆的阴唇辦，阴道口一张一收的展现在亚瑟面前，他甚至都看到了奥姆流出的液体，奥姆还在晃神亚瑟要做什么的时候，一阵温热从下身袭来，亚瑟的嘴已经贴上了奥姆下身一张一合的小嘴，舌头在入口处摩擦扫荡，给奥姆带来极致的欢愉，涅柔斯可不会这样对奥姆，他们只是纯粹的经济交易，他能清晰的感觉到舌头在不断的进出，摩擦着阴道的粉肉，粗糙的舌头，炙热的气息，激的奥姆身体一颤一颤的，抓紧了身下的床单，承受着一波又一波袭来的快感，突然击上的一巴掌，在奥姆的白嫩嫩的屁股上留下了粉红的印记，“嘿！”被这一巴掌拍清醒的奥姆，不满的抬头看着他，亚瑟香槟色的双眸让奥姆再度沉迷，深邃的眼神让奥姆的胸膛欺负更加剧烈，甚至不自觉得咽了口口水，他无法抑制自己对亚瑟的非分之想，他将这一切归咎于自己被抑制的情欲，像杂乱的塑料线球的感觉，摩擦过软嫩的大腿内侧，摩擦过硬挺的阴茎，摩擦着有点肉肉的小腹，直到双唇袭上挺立的乳头。  
奥姆还在哺乳期， 亚瑟一直都在好奇他身上那股子奶味从哪里来，但是他吮吸了一下奥姆的乳头后边明白了，这是一个哺乳期的omega，“well，你的奶真香”，一句调戏的话然奥姆的脸红的非常彻底，在亚瑟吮吸的时候，从身体里散发的骚痒感已经让奥姆体会到淫荡的意义了，这里只有孩子吃过，涅柔斯对他的抽插只是机械性的抽动，然后把精液留在自己身体里，甚至一个温柔的拥抱都没有，柱状体带有温度的东西正在慢慢的进入自己，奥姆已经很久没有做爱了，虽然亚瑟很温柔，但是这样的粗度对于奥姆而言还是有点吃力的，“唔···太··太大了”奥姆都要哭出来了，他一直都在享受，也没留意亚瑟到底有多大，亚瑟很温柔，他一手将奥姆的大腿拉开，一只手扶住自己的巨物，缓慢的让奥姆适应自己，亚瑟想要的一场舒服的，性爱，对奥姆，对自己，一直都觉得，两方都在床上得到高潮才是一场完美的性爱，奥姆下身已经湿淋淋的了，湿润了自己也润滑了亚瑟，亚瑟的龟头能清晰的感觉到奥姆的阴道在收缩挤压，他轻轻抽动让奥姆逐渐适应自己，俯下腰身，轻吻着奥姆的侧脸，舔舐着滑落的泪水，奥姆看着精致雕刻的容颜，手指抚摸上眉头的一道伤疤。  
“Fuck me ”，海妖一般的低语仿佛在勾引着亚瑟前往情欲的深渊，握住奥姆的细腰，将自己加速推进，和奥姆融合在一起“啊啊啊啊哈····唔····啊···”起伏的胸膛已经显示了奥姆的满足，小小的甬道被填充的满满当当，两人都在瞬间的结合中感受到了满足，奥姆这一瞬间又想到了涅柔斯，涅柔斯的尺寸完全没有亚瑟的大，现在阴茎的尺寸已经让奥姆体会到了穆克所说的快被捅穿的感觉，亚瑟温柔的浅出深入，龟头一遍又一遍的摩擦过奥姆的敏感点，深呼吸也无法缓解这种从身体深处散发出的快感，“唔···哈啊··亚瑟··亚瑟”奥姆一遍一遍的呼喊着他，亚瑟在这呼喊声中一次一次的加速，肉与肉的击打声，宛如催情的音乐，在空气里回响。  
由上至下的体位让亚瑟的阴茎更加深入，奥姆的小穴夹得更紧了，亚瑟只需要享受的看着奥姆耸动着白嫩的屁股在自己身上一上一下，感受着愉悦的性爱，但是这并不能满足奥姆，拉起亚瑟的手抚上涨得发疼的双乳，双手揉搓着不输女人的胸膛，甚至恶劣的捏住两颗发红坚硬的乳头“啊啊啊，好爽···对··啊啊啊··哈啊···给我”任谁也遭不住这句话，翻身一把将奥姆压在身下，将两腿盘上自己的腰，加速在小穴里抽插起来，“啊啊啊亚瑟···不··哈啊··太快了啊啊啊”这个小妖精不就是想要这样吗？不就是想被自己操到神志不清吗，看着因为快感折磨而泪水汪汪的眼睛，如同海洋的神秘与波澜，快感的热流堆积，直到如同喷发的火山，亚瑟将精液毫无保留的射在了奥姆的身体里，激的奥姆浑身颤栗，快感迸发，让他的大脑一片空白，一个绵密的亲吻，不带情欲的吻落在奥姆的薄唇上。

第二天一早奥姆才从宿醉中清醒过来，身上留下的性爱的痕迹提醒着他回忆起了昨晚的事情，那个年轻的alpha就躺在他的身边睡得死死的。  
一晌贪欢，他甚至体会到了一点对涅柔斯的报复的快感，但是生活还要继续，短暂的放纵以后，家庭、责任、家族利息许多的问题盘根错节纠缠不清，奥姆无法从这段失败的婚姻里干净利落的抽身而出，也做不到自救。  
他从地上捡起来扔的到处都是的衣服，把属于自己的那些一件一件的套上，等他穿好衣服，似乎也把忧愁的神情一并捡了回来。  
奥姆叹了口气，准备悄悄的离开，把这个疯狂的夜晚丢进脑袋最边缘的角落里。可当他准备站起身来离开时，却被一只有力的胳膊拽进了身后那个alpha乱伦结实的胸膛，奥姆能听见自己如雷的心跳，也能听到那个alpha有些沙哑的嗓音在他的耳边响起，“你要去哪？”  
他要去哪里呢？奥姆自己也不知道，但是他想一会他就会知道了。


End file.
